


Petit et Grand

by Nerri



Series: Petites histoires de Chats [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi, Shouyou Hinata (mentioned), Tsukishima Kei (mentioned)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerri/pseuds/Nerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils peuvent bien montrer les griffes, ces joueurs-là, on voudrait toujours les caresser ! Parce qu'ils sont vraiment choux et c'est pour cela qu'on les adore.</p><p>1. Petit et Grand (Yaku - Lev )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit et Grand

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir.  
> Ceci est ma première fiction sur Haikyuu!! et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.  
> Retour sur un petit moment de l'anime/manga mais surtout sur une petite suite de ce fameux moment.
> 
> Pairing(s) : sous-entendus

Pour la unième fois depuis le début du camp d'entraînement, l'équipe de Karasuno avait encore perdu l'un de ses matchs et s'apprêtait à effectuer, plus ou moins fièrement, leur pénalité. 

**"Oh ! Le minus y arrive de mieux en mieux !"** s'exclama Yaku, une bouteille à la main, tandis qu'il regardait Hinata faire une série de plongeons sur le sol.

 **"Yaku !"** rit alors Lev qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui **"Tu dis à propos de Hinata que c'est un minus mais tu n'es pas plus grand que lui."**

Un silence s'abbatit sur les joueurs de Nekoma et Yaku changea subitement d'expression, passant de la joie à la colère. Il le savait pourtant que la taille était un sujet tabou, on lui avait répété un millier de fois, et tout portait à croire que Lev aimait ça, en prendre plein la figure. Sans une ni deux, Yaku mit un bon coup de pied dans le cul du russe qui perdit l'équilibre. 

**"Impossible de prendre sa défense"** souffla Kuroo tout en regardant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. 

**"Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas en parler ! Quelle gourdasse ce Lev !"** enrichit Yamamoto tout en roulant des yeux.

Lev se retrouva le cul à terre, les mains à plat sur le parquet tandis que ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées et les genoux relevés. **"Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!"** s'étonna-t-il avec son air de chien battu malgré le fait qu'il avait tout l'air d'un pauvre chaton qu'autre chose.

Yaku arqua un sourcil, les bras croisés contre le torse et il se demanda si ce type était vraiment réel. **"Et en plus, il me demande pourquoi !"** s'adressa-t-il à ses coéquipiers qui se tenaient debout à côté du libéro de Nekoma.

 **"Oh ! Je vois !"** s'exprima Lev, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts comme si un éclair de lucidité l'avait subitement frappé **"Heureusement que tout n'est pas petit chez toi !"**

Yaku écarquilla les yeux à la limite de les faire sortir de leur orbite et Lev réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se pressa alors de mettre une main sur sa bouche mais il était trop tard, le "mal" était fait. ça sentait la mort dans le gymnase, il allait y avoir un tué et les expressions de visage sur les joueurs de Nekoma, toutefois que ceux qui avaient entendu la phrase, ne faisait que confirmer le pressenti. Mais à la réaction de Yaku, cela semblait être vrai. 

Kenma s'en foutait royalement, ses yeux étaient déjà porté sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. Un petit quelque chose de roux.  
Yamamoto en fût surpris à la première seconde mais il changea vite celle-ci pour laisser place à une certaine .. excitation. Il voulait obtenir de plus amples détails et pour cela, il ne se tarda pas à aller voir le petit groupe.  
Et enfin Kuroo. Kuroo qui ne changeait pas de l'habitude avec son éternel sourire en coin. **"Oh ! Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on en apprend des choses."** ricana-t-il tout en posant une main sur sa hanche. 

Yaku décroissa les bras et menaça Lev de ses iris assombries. Il bondit sur sa proie tel le chat qu'il était tout en exprimant un joyeux _"Je vais te tuer !"_ et atterit sur le torse du grand dadais. Ce dernier s'allongea définitivement sur le parquet et tenta par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de se délivrer de cette bête sauvage mais le blondinet était bien trop énervé pour se laisser faire. 

**"Ah ! Mais arrête de me frapper !"** s'exprima Lev tout en tenant d'esquiver certains coups de son ainé. **"Et puis je n'ai dit que la vé-"**

 **"La ferme Lev !"** Yaku lui coupa instantément la parole, les veines du front qui commençaient à sortir. Pourquoi était-il si en colère que ça ? C'était une aussi grosse affaire que cela ?

 **"Yaku-saaan"** se plaigna Lev tout en suppliant du regard certains de ses coéquipiers. 

Malheureusement pour le géant, ces derniers n'étaient absolument pas réceptifs à sa demande d'aide muette, bien au contraire. Ils affichaient clairement un _"Tu te démerdes"_ bien placé. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas cherché ?  
Maintenant que Lev savait que personne ne lui viendrait en aide, ils ne le paieront même pas, il était bien trop simple d'esprit pour penser à une quelconque vengeance -à dire vrai, il aurait sa vengeance sans le vouloir, à trop parler sans réfléchir- , il continua de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à prendre les poignets de Yaku entre ses mains. 

**"Tu me fais mal"** s'exclama Lev tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils afin de soudoyer son bourreau. 

Mais l'expression colérique du visage de Yaku ne l'entendait vraiment mais vraiment pas de cette oreille. Le pire dans cette histoire était que le petit blond s'était mis encore plus dans la merde. Si il n'avait pas réagi de cette manière, la phrase de Lev serait passée comme une blague. Il était maintenant difficile pour les autres de ne pas croire _qu'il ne se passait rien_ entre ces deux-là. Il allait y avoir de la discussion dans les chambres, cette nuit, sans nul doute. 

**"Pardon, Pardon !"** s'excusa Lev en comprennant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur Yaku. Du moins, pas dans cette situation. 

**"Ah les jeunes !"** s'exprima Kuroo tout en soufflant lourdement.

 **"Tu l'es aussi, Kuroo."** lui fît remarque Kenma, ayant entendu la connerie de son ami.

 **"En tout cas, je suis bien content de savoir que quelqu'un a réussi à maîtriser ce chat sauvage .."** Kuroo regarda alors les deux jeunes en train de se disputer et pris un petit recul de la tête en constatant que Yaku avait clairement le dessus sur Lev, un mec de presque 2m. **"Enfin .."** se moqua-t-il avant de dévier lentement son regard vers une masse blonde à l'autre bout du gymnase. _Mais bon .._ Parlait-il pour lui même puis il soupira d'une manière plutôt enjouée puis continua sa phrase malgré le changement de cible. ça convenait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. **"Il y a de l'espoir."**

 **"Hein ?"** se réveilla Kenma en sentant bien que cette fin de phrase n'était pas destinée à Lev ou à Yaku. Il lança alors un regard concerné vers Kuroo qui afficha un sourire donc lui seul avait le secret. 

**"Rien."** répondit alors Kuroo **"Rien du tout."**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce premier texte. Si vous avez une remarque, négative ou positive, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Et surtout, dites-moi si je ne suis pas le OOC !


End file.
